rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 30
'Ann'da' "Proč mám pocit, že jsme tě vzbudili nehledě na to, že se blíží poledne?" Isiel se snažila udržet taktně diplomatický tón hlasu, ale Vael se usmíval od ucha k uchu. Elfka v pozvednuté ruce držela magický krystal umožňující dálkovou komunikaci a přenášející i obrazy svého bezprostředního okolí. V záblescích bílé a fialové arkány se na ni a Vael'thase snažila usmívat jejich starší sestra Narasi s účesem, za který by se nemusela stydět ani po pořádné kočičí rvačce, otupělým výrazem a kruhy pod očima. Pro tento rozhovor sourozenci vyhledali místo, kde je nemohl nikdo nepozorovaně sledovat, pokud by nepoužil magii, ani se k nim nijak přiblížit: stáli na kopci nad přístavem a zničené město se rozkládalo tam dole pod jejich nohama. Ani ta výška a vzdálenost ale nijak netlumily bolest z pohledu na stav Silvermoon. Jistě, elfové dobyli zpět Bazar a jeho okolí, začali s obnovou východní části města a zdálo se, že se i hvozdy pomalu uzdravují. Ale nyní, sotva týden od zničení Studny, bylo jasné, že něco není vpořádku. thumb|left|700px Nekrotická nákaza zmizela, ale objevila se jiná nemoc, připomínající absolutní vyčerpání, slabost a horečku. Nejdříve zemřeli oslabení a dlouhodobě nemocní, pak ti nejstarší z elfů... a ti nejmladší. Mágové, kteří měli to štěstí, že trávili většinu času na cestách a nebyli tak celoživotně vystaveni působení Studny, se zdáli trpět méně, což zahrnovalo i Theraldise a celý Princův doprovod. Horší to bylo pro učedníky a magistry, kteří byli zvyklí na stabilní proud arkány ze Studny, jenž činil jakoukoli magii tak snadnou, nenucenou a... pohodlnou, ano. Jako by až nyní, kdy Studnu ztratili, pochopili, jak moc se na ní stali závislými. Jakékoli kouzlo nyní stálo nezměrně větší úsilí, pokud nebyl mág zvyklý cítit a splétat magii z vláken arkány v okolí, navíc soustředění na kouzlení často narušovalo ono bolestivé prázdno, které v sobě všichni cítili. Pohybovali se i mluvili čím dál malátněji, upadali do letargie a přestávali plánovat budoucnost i pokračovat v započaté práci. Jen hraničáře a válečníky jako by to celé ovlivňovalo méně. Možná i elfy, kteří byli tak daleko, jako Narasi... "Doufala jsem, že zastihnu otce nebo Antonida, mám pro ně důležité zprávy. Posílala jsem je i písemně po poslovi, ale ten ještě pár dní do Dalaranu nedorazí. A mé snové poselství zůstalo bez odezvy," začala Isiel hovořit na sestřin obraz, který ještě stále mžoural a několikrát si protřel oči. "Pomaleji," zaprosila Narasi, která na sobě měla jen pomačkanou košili, alespoň podle toho, co z ní ti dva viděli, "Antonidas má jednání s... Jainou Proudmoore, tuším. Otec prozměnu s Moderou, Rhoninem a několika arcimágy," rozhlédla se, jako by něco hledala, pak na sebe začala navlékat zbroj a rukama si zkoušela uhladit rozcuchané vlasy. Na okamžik obrátila tvář směrem, ze kterého na ni dopadalo světlo, zvážněla...a začala se pohybovat mnohem rychleji a zmateněji. "Divoká noc, jo?" Vael se neudržel a zachechtal se. "Tišeji," zaznělo z krystalu prosebně a Narasin obraz si přitiskl ruce na spánky. Pak se zadívala přímo na Vael'thase. "Víš, že si ani nepamatuji, co se v noci dělo? Jen jsem konečně jistou sladkou a roztomilou osobu přemluvila ke společné večeři... zatraceně, nepamatuji si ale, že bych něco pila," zaskučela Narasi a přetáhla si přes zbroj tabard s barvami Kirin Tor. "Hej, Narasi," Vael se na sebe snažil upoutat pozornost. Elfčina tvář se neochotně vrátila ke krystalu. "No? Co je?" zavrčela, jako by neměla náladu a náhle měla naspěch. "Víš, co je nového? Mám nového dragonhawka a jsem kapitán! Kapitán ''Snowdawn, mám vyšší hodnost, než ty!" elf se na ni zazubil a ona provrátila oči. "To ti ale žádnou pravomoc nad strážemi a poručíky Kirin Tor nezaručuje, mladý muži. Nač vlastně tak urputně sháníš otce?" "Rád bych si změnil příjmení," odkašlal si Vael'thas a Isiel se na něj nevěřícně ohlédla. "Vskutku, Vaeli, tohle může počkat na jindy. Navíc pochybuji, že ti otec uzná jakýkoli jiný důvod, než svatbu, pokud se chceš zříci rodového jména," sykla na něj, pak se opět zadívala do krystalu. "Narasi, ''poslouchej ''a dívej se, tohle je důležité - toto měli vidět otec nebo Antonidas. Toto zbylo ze Silvermoon a Quel'Danas," Isiel učinila nepatrné gesto a krystal opustil její dlaň, vznesl se nad její hlavu a pomalu otáčel kolem své osy. Narasi byla zticha, pak se ozvalo smutné povzdechnutí, jak jí krystal ukázal ruiny města, přístavu, hořící ostrov a lesy. Isiel přivolala krystal zpět. "Slyšeli jsme o pádu Quel'Thalas rukou Arthase Menethila. Nenapadlo mne, jak velice devastující ten úder mohl být," mluvila smutně, i když sama znala elfí království jen ze sestřiných a otcových příběhů, "''není moc času... co z toho mám zvláště tlumočit otci či Hlavě Kirin Tor?" "Nezastavil ho ani Ban'dinoriel! Podle Prince Kael'thase a Theraldise nyní pochoduje na Dalaran. Je mi jedno, jak moc si Antonidas myslí, že jste připravení: nejste! '' Nic ho nezastaví. '' Zničí město, vezme si artefakty a z vašich mrtvých udělá své vojáky. Oběma jsem poslala úpěnlivou prosbu, aby sebrali, koho mohou, i nejvzácnější předměty a knihy, a uprchli daleko, třeba až za samotný Maelstrom, pokud to bude nutné. Neodpověděli mi." "Antonidas nebude utíkat před nějakým otcovrahem z Lordaeronu," povzdechla si Narasi, "a otcovu paličatost znáš, ty i Vael jste ji zdědili." "Viděla jsi, co z nás zbylo?! Tak mu to ukaž! Protože bude rád, když tolik zbyde z města mágů! Proti Silvermoon nemáte nic lepšího na obranu a-," vykřikla Isiel, krystal se jí rozechvěl v ruce a objevila se na něm prasklina. Narasi uskočila od krystalu, do kterého se dívala ona. "Klid, Isiel. Varuji je, jak si přeješ," Narasi se zarazila a zadívala někam stranou, na někoho, koho neviděli, ale slyšeli. "Poručíku Snowdawn, jste žádána na hradbách. Důstojnický klíč od Arkánní pokladnice máte vzít s sebou. I kódy finálních protokolů," zaznělo mužským hlasem, Narasi zasalutovala, pak se ozvalo hlasité zavření dveří. "Podívejte, nemám moc času, moc se omlouvám," za svých slov prohledávala okolí komunikačního krystalu - tedy pracovní stůl - patrně i prostor pod ním, protože na chvilku zmizela. Pak zůstala stát na místě a chvilku se šacovala, její tvář byla čím dál bledší. Vael'thas si odpustil další poznámku o těžkých ránech po prohýřených nocích a zadíval se na Isiel. Narasi dál stála na místě, na okamžik si vklouzla rukama do pocuchaných zlatých vlasů. Zvedla pohled a uvědomila si přítomnost těch dvou a to, že jejich magicky přenášený rozhovor stále trvá. "...zatraceně, nemám tušení, kam jsem ten klíč a protokoly včera dala. Je to se mnou možné? Podívejte, Antonidovi vše vyřídím, i otci. Ještě nějaké vzkazy?" sáhla vedle stolu a připnula si křížem na záda pochvu s obouručním mečem, nasadila si helmu, pak zvedla těžkou kuši a toulec se šípy. "Narasi, co se děje?" optal se Vael'thas neklidně, jako by to nebylo dost jasné. "On je před branami, že? ''Arthas Menethil a Pohroma," vydechla Isiel. "Narasi, vezmi tátu a Hiru a okamžitě vypadněte! Nemá smysl si hrát na hrdiny proti něčemu, co nezastavíte!" "Každý z nás musí žít i zemřít s rozhodnutími, která učinil," ozbrojená elfka pokrčila rameny a usmála se na ně. "Snad bude čas se o tom pohádat později, až bude po všem. Ale musím jít." "Pak půjdu také," Isiel vrazila krystal Vael'thasovi do ruky a zvedla ruce k inkantaci. "U Slunce, Isiel, tohle bude problém, sin'dorei tě budou brát jako zrádce," Vael'thas volnou rukou zkusil přerušit její teleportační kouzlo, pak ji prostě popadl a přitáhl k sobě, snažil se jí zacpat ústa, aby nemohla kouzlit, "Theraldis zabije nejdřív mě, pak tebe, nakonec sebe!" Z krystalu zazněl jasně odmítavě hlas Narasi: "Nedělej to, Isiel. Budeme dočasně zvedat obranné bariéry proti teleportaci, zabila by ses pokusem o neautorizovaný vstup. Shorel'aran, bratříčku a sestřičko, modlete se za nás," pak krystal zazářil a zhasl. Isiel se zacukala ve Vaelových rukách, rozlíceně se mu zadívala do tváře, pak ho kousla i přes rukavici. "Samozřejmě bych rád kryl tvou nepřítomnost, sestřičko, ale dost pochybuji, že bych tvého bystrého magistra oblbnul. A navíc, co chceš udělat - o jednoho elfa tam více, nebo méně? Co to asi změní?!" "Je to tvá rodina, stejně jako já, Vaeli! Jak je tam můžeš jen tak nechat?" přestala se prát a on ji konečně milostivě pustil a upravil si rukavici, kterou mu skoro strhla zoubky. "Ano, ale o sin'doreiské pomoci Dalaranu nerozhodujeme jen my dva. Budu doufat, že se jich bude držet stejné štěstí jako Theraldise a mne, než to nahlásíme generálovi, magistrovi a Princi," zamračil se na ni, pak ukázal zpět k městské bráně. "Měli bychom se vrátit. Hned." "Kim'jael Snowdawn," zasyčela a z její dlaně proti němu vytryskl proud drobounkých a bodavých sněhových vloček, který ho přiměl zakrýt si tvář a zavřít oči. Když to konečně přestalo... byla samozřejmě pryč. Tak teď ho tedy vážně naštvala. Krysa?! Za všechno, co pro ni-'' Ani trochu ho nepřekvapilo, když se vedle něj objevil Theraldis, který je stejně patrně celou dobu sledoval zahalen neviditelností. "A jak dlouho myslíš, že bys utajil její nepřítomnost přede mnou či Princem?" optal se magistr Silversun a natáhl ruku, do které mu Vael bez odmlouvání vložil Isielin magický krytal, přes který se teď táhla dlouhá a hluboká prasklina. "Vybrala si sama. Pak tedy ponese následky také ''sama." thumb|left|698px Na obzoru se legie bytostí připomínajících lovící smečku vlků převalila jako temný příval přes karmínový hřeben hor... a přitom ti tvorové neměli se zvířaty nic společného. Z jejich tlam čněly tesáky v několika řadách, z hřbetů jim rašila chapadla. Z rudé oblohy se s kvílením řítily meteority hořící zeleným ohněm a s duněním dopadaly na poničenou půdu, ve které zanechávaly hluboké krátery, vzápětí se z nich s praskotem zvedli kamenní golemové, spoutaní i pohánění tou zelenou energií, a vrhli se rozdrtit obranu svých protivníků. Nad tím vším se klenula nádherná a zdobná brána, strážená kolosálními sochami, v jejímž středu se líně stáčela stejná zelená záře a mlha. Něco se tou mlhou blížilo, něco obrovského a třpytícího se zlatem a mocí. Něco... nebo ''Někdo... Vybral by sis svůj osud, kdybys předem věděl, co vše ti předurčili? Nebo, kdyby ti tehdy řekli to, co teď, vysmál by ses jim, byl stále s Utherem a Jainou... a otec by... žil? "Král lichů byl stvořen, aby vydláždil cestu pro Plamennou legii. Pánové děsu vysláni, aby pojistili jeho úspěch. První fází bylo zosnovat mor a připravit Pohromu, která vymýtí všechny skupiny, jež by mohly Legii klást odpor. I když mne tahle část trochu... osobně bolela, nakonec nás hned dvakrát svedla dohromady, mladý rytíři smrti. Není to dokonalé? Byl mi dán život věčný, jak mi bylo Pánem slíbeno. Z tebe se stal jeho největší šampión, jak předpověděl. Och! Pán to předvídal vše! I mou smrt tvou rukou a vzkříšení, které mi pak sám dopřeješ." Nemrtví sedláci. Rytíři Lordaeronu. Vznešení elfové. Všichni, kdo mohl stát v cestě, eliminováni, než válka skutečně započne. Vše bylo předvídáno, i jeho činy. Jeho city. Doopravdy byl tak čitelný?! '''Nesnášel', když byl pokládán za pouhý nástroj.'' Runový meč na jeho kolenou se opět začínal probouzet, chvět a šeptat, jako by si přál utišit jeho rozrušenou mysl. "Druhou fází je skutečné vyvolání démonického Pána, který zahájí invazi samotné Plamenné Legie, kterou jsme připravili." Trhl sebou a probral se z představ, které vyvolalo lichovo vysvětlování toho, co je Plamenná Legie. Od chvíle, co "znovuzrozeného" Kel'Thuzada vylovil z elfí Studny, jeho mrzutost jen sílila. Nikdo se ho neptal na souhlas s tím, co mu předurčili. Kdyby mu to celé řekli předem, vysmál by se jim. Dělal si věci po svém, byl přeci princ! Nikdo mu nemá co nařizovat. Ale oni ho zocelili, krok za krokem, v tu nejdokonalejší zbraň. Nechali ho věřit, že to on sám řídí svůj osud, protože dobře znali jeho ješitnost, neústupnost a touhu po pomstě. Runový meč se pomalu probouzel a on sňal okovanou rukavici, aby ho polaskal... tentokrát byl jeho dotek tak ledový, že ho to zamrazilo až na kost, tak chladný, že to zabolelo i cvičenou ruku rytíře smrti. Jako varování... Nastavil tvář chladnému větru z Alterackých hor a zadíval se směrem, kam lich Kel'Thuzad ukazoval svým kostlivým prstem. Nesnášel, když ho někdo zkoušel ovládat či manipulovat. Už na to přišli mnozí. Otec, Uther, Jaina... '' ''Jaina. Jistě ho znovu zkusí zastavit, jako u Stratholme. Ale v srdci Arthase Menethila již nebylo prostoru pro slabost ani pro pochybnosti. I když se ovládl při pohledu na zářící věže a kopule města mágů tam dole pod nimi, kostlivý oř vycítil jeho nejistotu a roztančil se pod ním. Přitáhl otěže, aby ho zklidnil. Nemohl si dovolit vzpomínky a sentiment. Pokud tam Jaina bude a postaví se mu na odpor, zemře stejně jako každý jiný. A on jí daruje věčný život po svém boku. Bánší Sylvanas za jeho zády ale pochopila, jako vždy. Nedokázala potlačit škodolibou radost, když zasyčela: "Ale ale, že by tam dole čekaly vzpomínky? Někdo, na kom záleželo? A teď pohltíme jeho duši!" Pozvedl ruku a průsvitná bytost za ním se začla svíjet nepopsatelnou bolestí a kvílet. Trochu to rozjasnilo celý tenhle pošmourný den. Po chvíli sadisticky zvedl koutek úst a propustil ji, ledově oslovil Kel'Thuzada. "Elfové sami se odřízli od Aliance. Vlastní vinou nebyli varováni o všem, co se na ně chystalo, měli to jen za dohady. Jejich poslové neprošli přes naše zvědy a měli jsme moment překvapení. Neexistuje ale možnost, že bychom mohli stejným způsobem zaskočit tolik mágů. Musí na nás být dávno připraveni." Kel'thuzadova podoba se zatetelila a vznesla trochu výš, jak se zachichotal a rozhodil kostlivýma rukama. Cáry jeho fialové róby se neustále třepotaly ve vzduchu. "Zapomínáš na to, že jsem sám byl jednim z Kirin Tor, jedním z Šesti, to místo byl můj domov, než pohrdli mým učením. Oni také slyšeli hlas Pána, ale neposlechli, jejich chyba! A ještě stále tam jsou někteří mí učedníci, kteří čekají jen na mé znamení. Znám všechna jejich tajemství, obranná kouzla i způsoby, kudy dovnitř proklouznout, o kterých nemá ani sám Antonidas tušení!" kolem lebky s rohy modře zapraskala ledová energie, pak se lich opět snesl níž. Těžko říci, jestli se usmíval. S těmi vyceněnými zuby tak působil vždycky. "Milerád zahrnu zoufalstvím, bolestí a hrůzou všechny, co mne chtěli svést z pravé cesty a odlákat od mého osudu!" "Aby ses z toho nerozpadl, ty arogantní poletující pytlíku kostí," zasyčela Sylvanas nenávistně. Kel'Thuzad se výmluvně otočil jejím směrem a Arthas ji jedním gestem opět sevřel bolestí, která z ní vynutila další kvílivý nářek. "Masochismus bude typicky elfí vlastnost," Kel'Thuzad zakroutil hlavou, až se protočila kolem své osy v celém kruhu, pak při netrpělivém pohledu bělovlasého rytíře dokončil svůj výklad. "Musíme najít poslední zbývající svazek Medivhových kouzel. Jen zaklínání Posledního Strážce jsou dost mocná na to, aby oslabila hranici mezi Netherem naším světem a dostala tak démonického Pána do Azerothu. A Kirin Tor tu knihu uchovávají... přesně tam," kostlivý prst ze všech zářících budov města vybral tu nejvyšší a nejkrásnější věž. Fialová citadela. Arthas Menethil prozatím nechal mučení bánší být a pobídl Nepřemožitelného dolů ze svahu Doufal... že tam nebude. Že ji nebude muset zabít. thumb|left|700px Objevila se uprostřed prostoru za branou, kam byly standardně převedeny všechny dálkové teleporty. Zvuk poplachu, který se vzápětí rozezněl, ji nenechal na pochybách, že to stačila na poslední možnou chvíli. Kolem začaly růst kopule tvořené fialovou energií, rozzářily se arkánní znaky stěn, dveří a průchodů. Kirin Tor zahájili zvednutí štítů proti teleportaci a rozdělili tak město na menší a snáze ubránitelné úseky. Rozhlédla se, ale u brány neviděla žádnou známou tvář, jen velitele obran a arcimága Landalocka, kývla mu na pozdrav a utíkala tedy pěšky k Citadele. Neexistovala možnost, že by otec a sestry byly doma, pokud městu hrozil útok. Najde je u Citadely, nebo tam bude Antonidas, a ten bude vědět... S nadávkami sevřela dlouhou sukni sin'doreiské róby v ruce a rozeběhla se po schodišti nahoru ke vstupu do Citadely. Nikdy by ji nenapadlo, že těch schodů je tolik. Nikdy nahoru nemusela pěšky. Z balkónu u Antonidovy pracovny se zablesklo, jako by tam někdo v poslední okamžik také použil teleport, pak fialová záře štítů vystoupila až nahoru, do té závratné výše, a uzavřela se v neprostupnou klenbu. Chvilku popadala dech, pak se znovu rozeběhla. Mocný hlas, který zazněl od brány, ji zamrazil do morku kostí, ale nezastavil, dál utíkala vzhůru po schodech. "Mágové Kirin Tor! Jsem Arthas, první z rytířů smrti Krále lichů! Žádám, abyste otevřeli brány a sklonili se před mocí Pohromy!" Antonidas na svém balkóně jen lehce třepl rukou a jeho hlas zněl rázem stejně silně. "Zdravím, Princi Arthasi, jak se daří vašemu vznešenému otci?" Světlo utiš jeho duši, dodal starý mág v duchu, sevřel rukama pokroucenýma věkem zábradlí a díval se tam dolů na temnou masu Pohromy stejně klidně, jako by pozoroval cvičící studenty. "Lorde Antonidasi!" rytíř smrti se malinko a posměšně poklonil v sedle kostlivého koně. "Ta jízlivost není zapotřebí." Starý mág se na něj díval a na okamžik viděl toho chlapce, který se vášnivě hádal u banketu s princem Kael'thasem o orcích, internačních táborech i zlatě a odmítal naznačit, kdo je onou tajemnou dámou jeho srdce. A jak strašlivě se za těch pár měsíců změnil... kým byl teď. Otcovrah, chladný jako led. Na čele vojska, které jako kobylky nenechalo za sebou nikoho a nic nedotčené. Prorok měl pravdu a Antonidas byl hloupý starý blázen, že mu nevěřil, když mluvil o tom, že se blíží Konec. Terenas neposlechl, byl zavražděn vlastním synem, jeho království leží v troskách, obýváno jen mrtvými.Arthas neposlechl a změnil se v monstrum vraždící to, co přísahal chránit především. A ona... ho stále miluje a věří, že nic z toho nespáchal z vlastní vůle, že je pod vlivem zlého kouzla. Že by s ním dokázala vyjednávat a vymluvit mu tohle šílenství z hlavy. Byla v tom naivita mládí a lásky, nebo domýšlivost typická pro všechny z rodu Proudmoore? Nedokázala mu přeci rozmluvit masakr ve Stratholme, ani zabránit odjet na Sever na výpravu, kterou měla za past... a ze které se vrátil jako někdo naprosto jiný. Jako nepřítel, kterého podcenili. I on, vůdce mágů, byl varován, ale byl natolik arogantní, že usoudil, že sám ví víc. Místo toho, aby už tehdy vzal celou Kirin Tor a odešel na západ za oceán, jak po něm Prorok chtěl. Možná tak sobě i svým lidem uzavřel cestu do nové éry, která se měla brzy začít, jak Prorok řekl. Možná v těch nových časech nebude Dalaran, nebude Kirin Tor. Nebudou lidé... A tak tedy došlo na tohle. Ale každý musí žít i zemřít s vlastními rozhodnutími a nevinit z nich jiné. On se rozhodl špatně a ponese následky... a jeho lidé s ním. Snad ona znamená příslib a naději. Dal jí požehnání odvést jich s sebou co nejvíce. Slíbila, že se postará o jejich lid. Nechybělo mnoho a byla tu uvězněna s nimi, skoro ji musel vyhodit, když pochopila. Patrně nemohli vyhrát. Nejspíše ho čekala poslední bitva jeho života. Ale vzdát se a usnadnit tak průchod Pohromě nechtěli připustit, to nikdo z nich. I kdyby tím jen koupili čas pro ty, co se zatím měli plavit do cizího a nepřátelského Starého Světa. Kalimdoru. "Připravili jsme se na tvůj příchod, řezníku Menethile," Antonidas po chvíli klidně pokračoval, když očima přehlédl mágy i fialové stráže na hradbách, "mí bratři a já jsme zvedli aury, které spálí každého nemrtvého, jenž se skrze ně pokusí projít." "Tvé pouťové triky mne nezastaví, Antonide! Možná jsi slyšel, co se stalo v Quel'Thalas?! Také se pokládali za nezranitelné! Nic nezastaví Pohromu!" rytíř smrti se dal do uštěpačného a arogantního smíchu, ze kterého tuhla krev v žilách. Sukovitá ruka prohrábla dlouhý bílý vous. Antonidas se zamračil. "Odvolej svá vojska, stáhni je, nebo budeme nuceni ztrestat tě plnou mocí Kirin Tor! Vyber si sám, rytíři smrti!" dokončil svá slova, když zaslechl za zády někoho udýchaně vyslovit své jméno. thumb|left|700px "Arcim... Antonide..." Otočil se a odešel z balkónu, zadíval se na zčervenalou Isiel, která se snažila popadnout dech. "Dítě, ty zde v tento den a v prokletou hodinu? Měl jsem nejvyšší důvěru ve tvůj zdravý rozum!" do jeho hlasu, vzezření i pohybů se vlila snad veškerá jeho legendární přísnost, která dokázala přimět i samotného Krasa, aby omluvně klopil uši. "Zatraceně, štíty jsou na místech, teď tu s námi jsi uvězněná, dokud to celé nějak neskončí," dodal pohněvaně. "Arcimágů Antonide, jsem téměř dvakrát starší, než vy, při vší úctě," hovořila přerývaně a snažila se popadnout dech. Slunce, netušila, že za těch pár dní od zničení Studny ztratí tolik sil. "A dobře víte, že bych tu nemohla svou rodinu a vás," její mávnutí rukou zahrnovalo celý výhled na Dalaran z jeho oken, jeho neuspořádanou pracovnu i jeho samotného, "nechat... a nic neudělat!" "Jeden nemůže být na tolika místech najednou, rozervalo by mu to srdce, profesorko Snowdawn," řekl starý mág, založil si ruce za zády a zadíval se z okna dolů, náhle se vrátil k jejímu formálnímu titulu, "hádám, že tam na Severu se o vás právě někdo bojí, ale je bezmocný." Povzdechla si a on se ohlédl a poprvé za ty roky, kdy ho znala, za ta léta, kdy dokázal pouhým pohledem budit hrůzu, obdiv a respekt... vypadal staře a křehce. Odevzdaně. "Ale rozhodla jsi se. Tak jako já a my všichni. Pak mi nezbývá, než ti určit místo v obranách města. Tak jako tvůj otec se připojíš k arcimágům, kteří kontrolují reakční aury proti nemrtvým, a budeš je bránit za každou cenu. Narasi drží spolu s ostatními stráž na chodbách před arkánní pokladnicí, jako poslední obrannou linii, kterou máme, protože předpokládáme, že se chtějí dostat právě tam, jako kdysi Teron Gorefiend. Jestli chceš svou rodinu navštívit, než to celé začne, máš nejvyšší čas. Nezapomeň na to, že se lze teleportovat jen od bariéry k bariéře, jinak skončíš na kaši." Konečně zklidnila dech i divoce bušící srdce, pomalu kývla. Otevřela ústa, aby se s ním rozloučila, a obešlo jí jasné vědomí, že to je naposledy, co spolu hovoří. Nedokázala ze sebe vydat ani hlásku. Starý mág k ní přistoupil, usmál se, až se mu vrásky kolem očí prohloubily, pak ji objal a poplácal po zádech, jako by doopravdy byla malá holčička. "Světlo žehnej nám všem. Odvahu, Isiel," pustil ji a smutně se usmál. Nedokázala mu ani říci sbohem, jen na něj kývla a otočila se zpět na schodiště. thumb|left|562px "Anar'alah belore, já tě přetrhnu jako manawyrma!" otec měl ještě méně pochopení, než Antonidas, když na něj narazila u jednoho z magických krystalů na Eventide. Připravoval arkánní štíty pro arcimága Landazara, když se kratinkým teleportem objevila vedle nich po tom, co marně hledala Narasi a Hiru. Popadl ji za rameno a zatřásl s ní. "Isiel, zatraceně! Jestli Theraldis ještě žije, zabiju ho, že si tě neudrží doma! Vael je tu také?!" přísně jí hleděl do tváře, v zářivě modrých očích hněv a strach. Jen zamrkala překvapením a objala ho, i když se bránil. "Ne, nedala jsem mu čas přijít se mnou a teď jsou zóny proti teleportu na místě, ann'da," řekla zoufale a tiskla se k němu. Arcimág Snowdawn po chvíli jen odevzdaně povzdechl, zvedl ruce a nakonec ji objal. "Isiel," zamumlal smutně a přitiskl si její hlavu k rameni, "není času nazbyt, snaží se prorazit hlavní bránu." Polkla bolest ze slz, které se jí tlačily do očí a bodaly do nich, dál mrkala, aby je zaplašila. Chtěla mu toho tolik říci, muži, který ji vedl, chránil a vychovával jako moudrý rádce a její zeď proti zlobě Hiry i celého světa. Všechny ty věci, co měla vyslovit dávno. Jenže slova se zadrhla v krku, jen co otevřela ústa, aby zkusila promluvit. Nebyl čas. Odvrátila hlavu a protřela si oči, pak se mu postavila po bok a připravila svá nejsilnější obranná kouzla. Když znovu mrkla, ze stínů rozmazaných slzami se staly tvary nemrtvých monster se sekáčky, stíny koster a zombií, poletující groteskní siluety gargoyl nad tím vším. Pochodovali posvěcenou abjurační aurou, i když je pálila na popel a prach. Postupovali dál, jako by necítili bolest, strach. Lezli, dokud se docela nerozsypali, a kdo padl, byl okamžitě nahrazen dalšími, jako by testovali kapacitu aury a zkoušeli její účinek vydělit svým množstvím. Vytrvale a nezadržitelně se blížili. Jako temná hradba smrti... s křupáním a čvachtáním dupali po vlastních padlých a ještě dříve, než byli zcela na dostřel kouzel, dosáhl k mágům ten odporný nasládlý puch hnijícího masa. Pak nad tím vším zazněl hlas, který si pamatovala, který poznala. Kel'Thuzad? Ten přeci zemřel v Andorhal rukou prince Menethila, jak tvrdila Jaina! "Arcimág Fordred Aran byl zabit, první aura se rozplývá!" znělo to výsměšně a vítězně. Nemrtvé masy vydaly souhlasné mručení, syčení a řev. Živí, kterým to došlo, se zachvěli. Pomáhá jim ten, který zná většinu obran města! Zahrnuli nemrtvé vším, co měli, ohněm, ledem, arkánou. Pak se mezi monstry zjevil třepetavý poletující obrys v róbě s barvami Dalaranu a zvedl vysoko nad svou rohatou lebku pečetní prsten Kirin Tor, kterým zrušil jejich štíty. Ta lebka se zářícíma očima z nočních můr o její svatbě... Isiel s výkřikem jeho směrem vyslala své nejsilnější útočné kouzlo, které stejnou měrou mísilo led i oheň v jediný dvoubarevný záblesk, a vložila do něj i poslední rezervy many, které našla ve svém nitru. Planoucí led... mrznoucí plamen. Někdo vedle ní hrůzou zalapal po dechu, a ona sama pocítila okamžitě smrtelnou únavu. Zasáhla ho? Mátožně se zadívala dopředu, ale svět se jí rozplynul v rudé mlze. Kostlivý levitující přízrak se scvrknul, zatočil se kolem své osy a spadl někam do davu postupujících nemrtvých. Mágové kolem zajásali, příval Pohromy na okamžik zakolísal, jen arcimág Snowdawn se náhle rozběhl přímo k Isiel, která se složila na zem jako by někdo odstřihl nitky, jimiž se vodí loutka. Padl na kolena a zvedl ji do náruče, zoufale na ni hovořil, ale neslyšela ho, neotvírala oči. Kirin Tor bráníci Landazara a krystal na okamžik ovládli situaci a jejich ohnivá kouzla otočila Pohromu na ústup. Jenže mezi nemrtvými se opět zvedl ten kostlivý přízrak, v divokém vzdušném víru vystoupal do výše nad jejich řady a jeho podoba nyní nezářila modře, ale rudě. Zaklonil rohatou lebku a pozvedl kostlivé paže k obloze. "Nenechte ho zaklínat!" vykřikl arcimág Snowdawn, "Přerušte to kouzlo, než dosáhne plného potenciálu!" Za svých slov zkusil opět marně probrat Isiel, pak neúspěšně protikouzlem umlčet Kel'Thuzada, na kterého se okamžitě otočily útoky všech zbraní a každé kouzlo. Nemrtví ale liche kryli vlastními těly. Kirin Tor bránící arcimága Landazara, strážce aury, náhle zastínil mrak jedovatě zelené mlhy páchnoucí po rozkládajících se mrtvolách, který se začal formovat nad jejich hlavami. Kotouče té mlhy jako by šeptaly zlá slova desítkami hlasů naráz. Mrak, přesycen nečistými substancemi klesal neodvratně níž, padaly z něj šedozelené kapky slizu, které pěnily a syčely, když dopadly na dlažbu i na mágy, kteří nestačili zvednout štíty. Vše, čeho se těžká rozplývající se mlha dotkla, se ve vteřinách rozpadlo, shnilo a zkorodovalo. Pára leptala stejnou měrou maso, kosti, kámen i nejpevnější kov... a zanechávala za sebou jen utrpení. Koho uvěznila, během vteřin zestárl, jeho kůže ochabla, prověsila se a odloupala jako zasychající strup a maso samotné odpadlo od kostí. Sochy a fontána nedaleko z nich zčernaly, a pak se zbortily a rozdrobily na prach, jako by rázem zestárly o celá tisíciletí... jen nemrtvé ta aura nechávala nedotčené, možná jim i prospívala. Arcimág Snowdawn kryl nevědomou dceru štítem, který kolem nich vytvořil, i vlastním tělem, když jednou rukou tasil dýku, kterou prořízl prostor před sebou. Cítil, že i jeho mana se ztenčuje a magická obrana slábne, dohání ho únava celých věků, které prožil. Z trhliny, kterou vytvořil v zamlženém vzduchu, na jeho tvář dopadlo bílé světlo, sklonil se, aby bezvědomou dívku políbil na čelo a zamumlal: "Shorel'aran, alah'dorei," než ji posledními silami prostrčil trhlinou. Pak mlha rozpustila i jeho manový štít. "Druhý arcimág padl! Zbývá již jen jedna proklatá aura!" zajásal Kel'Thuzad. thumb|left|527px Pokračovat ve čtení... Thalassian kim'jael = krysa ban'dinoriel = strážce brány, jméno pro magický štít chránící Silvermoon před Třetí válkou a zničením Studny ann'da = otec anar'alah belore = při světlu Slunce alah'dorei = dítě světla shorel'aran = rozloučení Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu